Lucas
is an escapee from Glory Bell and a friend of Shelter B06-32 Unnamed Man. He was captured by the Poachers in Goldy Pond when he and his friends traveled to the human reserve in hope of finding William Minerva. He then seemingly died at the hands of the Poachers.The Promised Neverlands Manga: ''Chapter 64, Page 16 Years later he reappeared alive as one of the leaders of a resistance organization located in Goldy Pond.''The Promised Neverlands Manga: ''Chapter 69, Page 18-19 History He is the only survivor from Glory Bell in Goldy Pond after fighting Archduke Lewis and the other Poachers. Sometime after the fight with the demons, he founded the Goldy Pond Resistance and gathered surviving children of numerous hunts and made them join his resistance group. Making them his agents. Appearance Lucas is a tall young man who had a rather long brown, messy hair with thick, black eyebrows. He appeared to have white skin and light eyes. Years later, Lucas sports a shorter version of his old hairstyle. He has three large scars on the right-hand side of his face, which covers about forty-five percent of his face. He also seems to have a more brownish skin color now. Lucas wears the same shoes which he wore years back. He also walks with a cane and used a robe to cover up his body. It is later revealed that he lost his right arm from the shoulder in his fight with Archduke Lewis which is why he walks with a cane, for more stability. Personality Lucas is a kind individual who cares deeply about the well being of his friends. The loss of his friends by the hands of the Poachers affected him a lot and caused him hate the Poachers, wanting to destroy Goldy Pond as a whole. He also appeared to serve as a brotherly figure to the younger orphans in Shelter B06-32 as well as Goldy Pond. He also appears to have a lot of courage when he decided to give his life for the unnamed man in order for him to survive. Having survived the attack, he later decided to live inside Goldy Pond, because of the deep resentment of his murdered comrades and for the fact that he does not want to leave the current children all alone. He also cried tears of joy when he heard from Emma that the unnamed man is still alive, implying how much he cared about him. Plot Search For Minerva Arc Lucas cries after learning "Mister" is still alive. chapter 70 p5 Archduke Lewis knows he is alive and help the Grand Valley kids to fight. chapter 80 Skills and Abilities '''Survival Skills' Lucas has proven himself to be great at survival, having survived the attack from Lewis, in which he lost his arm and how he survived for over thirteen years on his own inside Goldy Pond. Intelligence He appears to know a lot about the two worlds, the promise, the demons, the hunting reserve, the shelter, William Minerva and so on. He shared all of his information with the members of the Goldy Pond Resistance in the hope of someday defeating the Poachers and destroying Goldy Pond. He thought about the kids in Goldy Pond chapter 70 p13 Relationships Yuugo Not much is known about their relationship but they appeared to be close friends who grew up together in the same orphanage. They escaped together with several other Glory Bell orphans and began living in a shelter underground. They seemed happy and everything was in its place until all the children with the exception of the unnamed man lost their lives in the battles with the Wild Demons and the Poachers, including Lucas who gave his life to give the unnamed man an opportunity to escape, showing how much he cared for the unnamed man. This left the unnamed man heart-broken for over thirteen years. Having survived the attack from the Poachers, Lucas even cared about the man's well being for over thirteen years. This was shown when he asked Emma about the man right after they met. Goldy Pond Resistance After surviving the attack from Archduke Lewis, Lucas gathered numerous children from Goldy Pond and decided to save them and make them his agents. He shared all his secrets and all the information he knew and started training them. The children all appear to have the same motivation as Lucas, to destroy the hunting reserve and escape Goldy Pond. Emma Lucas and Emma get along well for the short time they know each other. Lucas acts kindly around her and she does the same. Emma was shocked to see him alive, after hearing from the unnamed man that Lucas died together with the rest of his friends. Lucas appears to be grateful to Emma for keeping an eye out for his friend and starts crying when he hears that the man is alive and well. This made him trust her and made him decide to tell her about the secret passage and Minerva's door. Archduke Lewis tells him of the Demon's weakness when the Glory Bell orphans attack 13 years ago. chapter 83 page 6-15 Trivia * He is currently the only known human adult who lives in Goldy Pond. Reference Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Escaped Category:Alive Category:Orphans Category:Glory Bell Category:Goldy Pond Resistance